


Reindeer Games

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [8]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar, Animal Play, Bratty Subs, Christmas Parties, Collars, Costumes, D/s, Daddy/boi, Dress-Ups, Elves, Father Christmas - Freeform, Found Families, Gifts, Kink Parties, M/M, Obedience, Ownership, Play Parties, Slapping, Submission, Taskmaster Advent Calendar, Traditions, Whipping, correction, gift-giving, kink balls, leather clans, leathermen, nobility au, pulling a sleigh, reindeer costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Dec 8: Christmas partiesIt's James' first time at the annual Christmas kink party that Lord Greg and his family always attends, and this year, along with Alex, he gets to be part of a very sacred tradition, that of playing one of Father Christmas' reindeer.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne/James Acaster
Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558771
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Reindeer Games

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this ended up way longer than I intended, but I honestly don't care bc it's a good fic, and I can't cut any of it down. So you'll just have to deal with 1800 words of Christmas fluff. :P 
> 
> [Table of prompts is here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/84753.html) Feel free to make requests if you see a prompt you like and want me to write you a fic. <3

"Why do we have to wear, like, real antlers?" James whined as Greg fastened them to his head. 

Greg gave him a withering look. "You're a fucking reindeer, alright? Now, quit grumbling, or I'll send you to the Baroness' dungeon, and believe me, you won't like that one bit."

James fought the urge to talk back, but he had been shown that dungeon, and Greg was right. He did not want to go in there. "Sorry, sir. I'll be a very good reindeer, I promise!" 

"Yeah, you'd better be. Come on, Alex, your turn," Greg said.

"Yes, sir. " Alex lifted his chin as Greg fastened his antlers onto his head. 

Alex and James were both wearing reindeer skins on their backs that had been made into what could broadly be called capes, and they were both hitched up to the sleigh that contained all the gifts that were going to all the guests at the party tonight. The costumes and the sleigh belonged to the Baroness who always hosted the party, and this had become a fine tradition amongst the leather clans, both male and female, gathered here tonight.

"Alright, you'll do. Now, gimme a moment to get dressed, and then we'll go make our grand entrance, yeah? And if you're both very good little reindeer, Father Christmas will have one extra special present for you," Greg said.

James and Alex both straightened up with a, 'yes, sir!' and stood to attention as Greg disappeared for a moment. James had to smile as Greg returned, dressed as Father Christmas, with a sack of presents he deposited into the sleigh behind them. The Baroness was with him, dressed ostensibly as a dominatrix version of Mrs Claus, who proceeded to swat both James and Alex on the thigh as she passed with her riding crop. 

"Well, you two scrubbed up well, didn't you? Alex always makes a fine reindeer, though. Your new boy's a bit scrawny though. Are you sure he's well-fed?" the Baroness said.

"Of course he's well fed! Jesus Christ, did you not see just how much he ate at dinner? The boy's a bottomless pit, Liza. Don't ever think he's short of food, because he definitely isn't," Greg said, offering a glare at James.

"Is he eating you out of house and home? Man, and here I was thinking you had the biggest appetite around here," the Baroness said, with a subtle but obvious hint of teasing sarcasm in her voice.

"Only for you, my Lady. Now, you'd better go announce us or these reindeer will get too restless," Greg said.

"On my way, darling," the Baroness said, dragging Greg down to kiss his cheek. 

Alex straightened himself up and took hold of the sleigh. He could hear James behind him. 

"Look, just do whatever I do, alright? We just need to pull this in, and then we just hang around until everyone's been given their gifts. Just remember you're meant to be a reindeer, alright? It's pretty easy though. Also Greg might feed you sugar cubes, and maybe a carrot. Just go along with it until it's done," Alex said to James, turning around as much as he could to look at him over his shoulder. 

"Oh, sure, will do! Thanks, Alex," James said.

"Oi, quit the talking, boys. You're animals now. Come on, bring that sleigh in and just be thankful as fuck that you're also not carrying me," Greg said. 

"May I ask why we don't get to carry you too?" Alex said.

"You'll have to ask the Baroness that. It's just how it's always been done here, apparently. I've only been doing this for seven years. Someone else was Father Christmas before me. You do have to be old enough to get away with it," Greg said.

"Well, nice to see you-" James started to make an insult but Greg had slapped the back of his head, nearly knocking his antlers off, before he could finish. 

"Oi, what did I say? The fucking cheek of you, boy! Apologise for that or I'll shove those antlers up your arse," Greg said.

"I'm sorry, sir, I shouldn't have said anything," James said, suitably chastised. 

"Good, now. I think she's just about ready for us, so." Greg slapped their thighs as he passed them, taking the reins that hung from Alex's bridle. "Come on, you little shits. Big smiles now! We've got presents to hand out. Walk on."

Alex and James lifted up the sleigh and began pulling it into the ballroom, following behind Greg, who was striding ahead, in costume, greeting everyone he saw. James hadn't really known what to expect here. All of this was new to him. But there was a throne for Father Christmas in the middle of a grotto, and everyone was gathered around. The Baroness was waiting for them with a few elves, all dressed up, and the cheers got a little overwhelming, particularly because there were no real children here, just grown adults, wearing a festive mix of leathers, kink gear, antlers, Santa hats, bells, baubles, and tinsel. 

James simply followed Alex to where the sleigh was meant to be, and then simply waited. They weren't unhitched, which surprised James, but he was given a sugar cube as Greg took the sack of presents to the throne and began to hand them out, one by one. 

If James was honest, he hadn't expected a Christmas party like this. The kink play, the feasting, the general socialising, sure, he expected that. But here, there was gift-giving, and a cosy lounge where people could snuggle and watch movies together, with snacks and beanbags and plenty of comfy cushions. There was even, to James's surprise, a quiet room upstairs, with low lighting, weighted blankets, sofas to curl up on, and ear defenders to cut out the noise if he needed it. And he wasn't the only one who'd used that room tonight, either. The whole night had the feel of a huge family Christmas dinner, not a kink party, and James was beginning to understand the family he'd become a part of. Everyone welcomed him with open arms. 

"…And you'll notice I have a new reindeer tonight. Alex, you all know by now, but my other reindeer is James, who only joined the family a few months ago, but you've all given him such a warm welcome. If anyone has any gifts for the reindeer, please come and leave them in the sleigh," Greg said, interrupting James' thoughts. 

"We get gifts from everyone else?" James whispered to Alex. 

"Oh, yeah, it's mostly, like, food and milk, but sometimes, we get other things too. But we can't have them until later," Alex whispered back.

"Oh, sure, that's fine," James said.

He wasn't expecting much, if he was honest. But then he noticed a few boys coming up and he wanted to turn around to see what they were leaving in the sleigh, but he couldn't. So he'd have to let his insatiable curiosity be unfulfilled until later. 

The rest of the gift-giving wasn't as interesting to James. He sort of zoned out as one by one they were all called up to get their presents, and there were a lot of people there. He did glance at some of them opening their gifts and seeing the kind of thing they were given, but mostly, he just let his mind wander. He was, after all, meant to be a reindeer. 

Greg did eventually unhitch them, and invited them over to sit at his feet, which wasn't the easiest thing to do with antlers on your head. Somehow, James found a comfortable position, and leaned against Greg's leg, happy to be close to him.

"Now, I think it's time to give out my last two presents, and these two are for my very well-behaved reindeer," Greg said. "Come on, boys, up on your Daddy's knee."

James was suddenly filled with excitement as he and Alex got up and perched on Greg's knees. He suddenly felt six years old again as Greg handed him a box, wrapped in a deep red paper with holly bunches all over it, and tied with gold ribbon. 

"Is this for me? Really?" James said.

"Yeah, it's for you. Go on, open it," Greg said, encouragingly.

Alex had a slightly larger box, but James wasn't bothered by that as he carefully opened the present. There was a black velvet box inside, and when he opened it up, he found three blocks of his very most favourite chocolate, as well as, sitting on top of that, a dog tag for his collar that had 'House of Asterion Family Member. Owned by Lord Greg Davies' engraved on it. 

"Oh, sir, you shouldn't have-" James began, but found himself simply lost for words. 

"You'll both get other gifts later on, of course, but I thought you should have that one now," Greg said, noticing the way James was holding the dog tag in hands. 

James was trying to hold back the tears. "You just want me to cry in front of everyone, don't you?" 

Greg smiled. "Well, no, but I'm glad it means as much to you as it does to me. You'll always be family, James. Nothing can ever change that."

"Really?" James said, still not sure he believed it.

"Yeah, you never stop being family once we take you in. You've got us for life, so I hope you like us all, cos we're not going anywhere," Greg said.

James leaned in and hugged Greg tight, nearly losing his antlers again as he did so. "God, I don't know why I ended up here, but every day I'm grateful for it. Thank you so much."

"Everyone deserves a family, James, even you. Now, come on, dry your eyes, the night's not over yet," Greg said.

James sat up and dried his eyes with one hand while the other straightened up the antlers. "Oh yeah, we still got a ball, haven't we? Do we need to still be reindeer then? I'm not dancing with antlers on my head."

"No, you can go put the costumes away now. Go take your gifts in the sleigh to your rooms and leave the costumes there. Then we can dance," Greg said.

James made a point of pulling Greg into a gentle kiss before he took Alex's hand and pulled him away to the sleigh. 

"Come on, Alex, it's dancing time!" 

And with that, they took the sleigh away, and got ready to dance the night away, as James felt his heart fill with love. He never wanted this night to ever end. 


End file.
